The Messenger
by moongoddess2064
Summary: Toby has returned and kidnapped Vanessa. All is in a downward spiral, when a girl who claims to be a messenger of Selene says that she can help. How can this stranger help Catty, Serena, and Jimena get a grip on new powers?
1. Prologue

Prologue- The Messenger  
  
Catty laughed at a joke her friend, Serena, had just told her. Jimena suddenly stopped, staring at the rising moon. Serena ceased to laugh and looked at Jimena. "Jimena, what is it?" Vanessa inquired.  
  
Jimena paused. "It's Toby."  
  
Catty gasped. "But we destroyed him! How?"  
  
"Well, actually, it's quite an interesting story," a sneering voice said. The Daughters turned. and there he was. Toby, a Regulator, who Catty had destroyed a while ago.  
  
Serena smirked. "Toby."  
  
"Serena. Catty. Jimena. Vanessa."  
  
Vanessa flashed Toby a look of hatred, but the others could still tell that she was horrified.  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing that you want to know why I'm here."  
  
Vanessa flinched. Jimena said, "Yeah, it would be interesting to know why some vato loco who Catty killed is back."  
  
"Well, the Atrox sensed my devotion to them. I was. reborn. I am alive now. And I have come for revenge on the Daughters of the Moon."  
  
And with that, he seized Vanessa, who screamed, and escaped into the tunnel. Catty went in after them, but it was too late. Toby and Vanessa were already gone. 


	2. It's all downward from here

~I am truly sorry about what has to happen to Vanessa, but it just had to. Long, drawn-out battle, but the plot bunny won in the end.~  
  
Catty fell back into time, and she saw herself spinning into the tunnel. Serena and Jimena were watching her intently. Catty got up, and walked to her friends. Serena said, "Where is she?"  
  
Catty said, "By the time I got into the tunnel, they were gone."  
  
Jimena whispered, "I feel a presence."  
  
Serena and Catty slowly turned, and there was Stanton, illuminated by the moonlight. Strangely, though, his eyes were not glowing phosphorent.  
  
Serena was the first to walk toward him. "Stanton, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Selene." he said simply.  
  
"Selene what?"  
  
"She drew the Atrox away from me."  
  
"Oh!" Serena ran into Stanton's open arms, and she was wrapped up completely in his embrace. They kissed, and it felt like the world could collapse around them, but they would just stay there, loving one another. Serena gazed into Stanton's eyes, and she knew. The Atrox was gone.  
  
Catty gazed at the two young people. "Isn't it so cute?"  
  
"Yeah. We can trust Stanton now."  
  
Catty just smiled, as did Jimena.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
When Vanessa awoke, she was in a dark chamber. Toby was standing over her, in his disguise. He smiled, a wicked leer that made Vanessa flinch. He said, "Now, my lovely moon goddess, we shall take the experience of a lifetime."  
  
Then all Vanessa felt was a vague feeling of Toby pinning down her arms with one hand, leaving the other to roam wherever it pleased, stripping off her clothes. She felt his slobbery kisses on her face and all over her body.  
  
And then, the pain. Why her? Why Vanessa?  
  
~Back with the others~  
  
Catty looked down at her moon amulet, turning a vibrant purplish red. She glanced at Jimena, whose amulet was doing the same thing. Then she turned her gaze to Jimena's tear-streaked face.  
  
"What is it, Jimena?"  
  
"It's.it's Toby. He's going to rape Vanessa."  
  
Sorry with the cliffhanger, but more coming soon! 


	3. The Messenger

Once again, I am truly sorry about what had to happen to Vanessa. It took me a while to think about what ships I'll put in this fic, but I just decided Serena/Stanton, Catty/Chris, Jimena/Collin, Vanessa/Michael.  
  
This is the chapter where the Daughters actually meet 'The Messenger'! Please be kind and leave a review.  
  
Serena was pacing back and forth at the entrance to Planet Bang. Catty and Jimena were watching her awkwardly. Serena kept murmuring, "Where could she be? . What's Toby going to do to her? . Why? .."  
  
Catty interrupted. "Serena, you're going to make us all go crazy. We need to do something about it, not just walk!"  
  
"Yeah, but why does Toby have to rape Vanessa?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jimena cut in. "Yeah, and I'm getting a weird feeling that Toby raping Vanessa is a lot worse than just raping her for revenge. It's like, because she's not a virgin any more, then.It's just going to be bad."  
  
There was a collective shiver going up their spines as they thought of the potential danger.  
  
A small voice interrupted their thinking. "You're them." The voice belonged to a small girl, who couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen. She had jet-black hair that was shoulder-length. She was short for her age, and she had a complexion that made it look like she was not a native of L.A. Possibly San Francisco, but not L.A.  
  
She cleared her throat, as if striving to be known. "I said, you're them." Serena gasped.  
  
The girl spoke again. "You're them, aren't you? The Daughters of the Moon."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Toby grinned maliciously at Vanessa, squirming on the floor. Blood was leaking from the inside of her thighs, spilling onto the floor. Her face was ashen, and her face was contorted into a look of horrible pain. And while Toby watched her, she dreamed.  
  
Vanessa was dressed in pearly white sheer material, and kneeling before the lady. The goddess had beautiful blond hair tied up in a shiny knot, and was wearing iridescent silk. An elaborate headdress made of moonstone rested on her head.  
  
"Vanessa." she said.  
  
"Lady." she replied. She didn't know why she was addressing this woman as 'Lady', but she just knew that it was right.  
  
The Lady caressed Vanessa's cheek. "Oh, ohh, you poor thing."  
  
A delicate tear ran down Vanessa's face. "What's going to happen to me, Lady?" she inquired.  
  
The Lady replied, "Vanessa, I will be frank with you. Losing your virginity will give you new powers, and it will soon be required of the others to do so as well. But, losing it to a Regulator will make these powers incredibly weakened."  
  
"I'm ready to take that risk."  
  
"Good, for you have no other choice. Now, I am going to send you back, and I will rescue you from Toby. I am not sure where I will send you, but I will drop you off somewhere in time."  
  
"What if I end up, like, a month before Toby took me or something?"  
  
"Catty will retrieve you." The Lady smiled, and Vanessa flew into the tunnel at the speed of light.  
  
~Back with the other Daughters~  
  
Jimena took the girl into the alley behind Planet Bang, and said, "Okay, little girl, who are you and how do you know who we are?"  
  
The girl bared her teeth at Jimena, as if threatening to bite her. "First of all, I am not a little girl. I am twenty-two years old. This is simply how I prefer to be seen."  
  
"I ask again, who are you?"  
  
"I am a messenger of the Lady."  
  
"Who is the Lady?"  
  
"She means the goddess Selene." Jimena, Serena, and the mysterious girl turned to look at Catty. 


	4. It's Going to be Okay

Chapter 3-It's Going to be Okay  
  
"She's a what?" Serena calmly inquired.  
  
"Messenger of Selene."  
  
"Whoa," Jimena whispered. "How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know," Catty replied, "and I think we'd better hear her story."  
  
"Thank you." said the girl. "My name is.my name is.well, actually, I don't have a name. My mistress is Selene, as Catty said."  
  
Catty cut in. "How do you know my-''  
  
She just plowed on. "I was sent here to help you find Vanessa, and get a grip on your new powers."  
  
"What new powers?" asked Serena.  
  
"Powers that will only be given to the Daughters of the Moon on the occasion of losing your virginity."  
  
Jimena gasped.  
  
"That is the only way your new powers will develop. The Daughters before you believed that to remain a virgin was to remain pure, and that Selene did not wish for them to lose their virginity. Their powers were greatly weakened. Believe me, Selene will look upon you in favor if you obey me."  
  
"Why should we believe you if you are lying?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Excellent, Selene told me you would ask that question. Here is my token."  
  
She pulled forth a glowing, blood-stained amulet.  
  
"Vanessa's amulet." Serena whispered.  
  
"Yes. The Lady instructed me to show it to you if you doubted me. I shall give it to Vanessa upon her return. Do you trust me?"  
  
"What?" asked Catty.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Catty was the first to speak. "Yes."  
  
Serena whispered, "Yes."  
  
Jimena then said, "Yes."  
  
"Good, all is well then. All that remains is for you to rescue Vanessa."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Catty, she is at your house, last Wednesday, at promptly four o' clock. Serena, Jimena, you two may go home. Meet me here tomorrow."  
  
"Wait!" called Serena as Catty was about to go into the tunnel. "What should we call you, you know, when we're talking about you?"  
  
The girl thought for a while. "Call me Abby."  
  
Serena nodded her head, Jimena turned to leave, and Catty zoomed into the tunnel.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Vanessa was suspended in the tunnel, and the Lady said, "Catty will pick you up soon." Then, Vanessa fell back into time.  
  
She was outside Catty's house, on a blustery day. She figured that it was about the Wednesday before Toby kidnapped her.  
  
Then, she saw a flash of light, and she knew that it was Catty.  
  
"Oh, Vanessa," she said. Vanessa broke down crying, and Catty ran to comfort her. "It's going to be okay, Vanessa," she said, comforting her through her tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay." 


End file.
